


HR Wells x Reader - Anonymously Written

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: *When it rains, look for rainbows. When it’s dark, look for the stars~*-UnknownYou nibble on your bottom lip, trying to mask the smile that grows on your face as you fold the simple note to hide its contents.This should do the trick, you think to yourself as you skillfully head to find your target that lies within STAR Labs. Like a ninja, you evade any unwanted eyes as your feet lightly pad through the corridors. I hope, he actually likes these notes instead of thinking that these creepy and weird… I think I just called myself a creepy weirdo.With a pounding heart you spot the small, worn-out-ish book on the bedside table, a neatly-made cot to the right of it. Your fingertips finger through the sides of the yellow-faded pages, before you find that one particular spot and tuck the little note in. Making sure that a tiny bit sticks out to allure the azure-blue eyes of the owner.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	HR Wells x Reader - Anonymously Written

*When it rains, look for rainbows. When it’s dark, look for the stars~*

-Unknown

You nibble on your bottom lip, trying to mask the smile that grows on your face as you fold the simple note to hide its contents.

*This should do the trick*, you think to yourself as you skillfully head to find your target that lies within STAR Labs. Like a ninja, you evade any unwanted eyes as your feet lightly pad through the corridors. *I hope, he actually likes these notes instead of thinking that these creepy and weird… I think I just called myself a creepy weirdo.*

With a pounding heart you spot the small, worn-out-ish book on the bedside table, a neatly-made cot to the right of it. Your fingertips finger through the sides of the yellow-faded pages, before you find that one particular spot and tuck the little note in. Making sure that a tiny bit sticks out to allure the azure-blue eyes of the owner.

Your lips twitch up once more as you shut the book. It’s become a normal occurance for you to sneak cheerful notes in the novel for HR to stumble upon, especially when he seems to have a rough day.

In secret of course, because goodness knows that you’d meltdown if he ever finds out. Or have a heart attack. Or vanish off the face of the earth to never face him again… Well something along the lines of “avoiding”.

For some reason, it always pains you when you see him all sullen and defeated from having his ideas dismissed or how the others don’t take too kindly to his actions. Yes, HR may be smiling, but you can see that it doesn’t reach his eyes, ones that are adept at hiding those somber emotions. *Sad just doesn’t suit him, happy and sunshine-y does.*

“So you’re the little birdy leaving me all those cute, little motivating notes”

A gentle voice breaks you out of your little thought-trance. You spin around in place and come face to face with your target. HR leans against the frame of the door with crossed arms, a smirk coils on his lips and drumsticks in his pockets. Your cheeks feel warm and tingly at actually being caught.

“W-what? What notes? Psh, I-I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you play dumb, hoping that he believes you.

He pushes off the frame, uncrossing his arms to pocket his hands. “Then what are you doing here?” Taking each step towards you as he speaks.

“I… got lost?” You feign an innocent look and quirk an eyebrow to seem like you know what you’re doing. But your words sound more of a question than an excuse, really, but anything at this point to get you out of this sticky situation.

“Got lost?” He stood in front of you, reaching beside for the book and the hidden note. You watch him, frozen in place.

“Yeah…” you trail off, breath stuck in your throat when you watch him slip out the note and feet planted in place. *I’VE BEEN CAUGHT HOLY CRAP! ABORT! ABORT MISSION! RUN! HIDE!*

HR lets out a jubilant hum, taking his fedora off to place it on top of your head while he reads the simple message. A zoo of butterflies floods and flutters in your stomach as you chew on your lip and look away. You watch his every movement, gauging his reaction before looking away to not seem weird for staring.

“Thank you,” he whispers, a grin lacing his features as he pockets the note. Your eyes flicker back to meet his and you notice his cheeks tint pink at how you perked up.

“You’re welcome,” you return his grin with a small, toothy one of your own. HR muses another happy tune before leaning down to kiss your forehead tenderly.

“My little birdy”


End file.
